Late Night Quickie
by Woody K
Summary: Zelda sneaked away for an encounter with a lucky Bokoblin. Request from Ignaci0.


One night, deep in the Kokori Forest, Zelda sneaked out of the campsite that she and Link made after a long day of recon while he was asleep.

She stopped at a cave she saw during their recon and before entering the cave, she removed her clothes and left it with her horse outside as she walked in naked. Inside the cave, there was a bokoblin, exactly what she was looking for. It quickly got its weapon preparing for combat when it noticed her. Zelda didn't want to hurt it, she wanted its big fat cock inside her. To show it what she wanted, she sat her butt on the ground, leaned her back to the wall and begins to play with her breasts and pussy, asking the bokoblin, "You like what you're seeing?"

The bokoblin nodded, immediately knowing what she wanted, dropped his weapon and began to fuck her like crazy. Her eyes shot open, Zelda was feeling a tongue was now licking at the bud of her clit, she felt the bokoblin's hand make it's way up her thigh and to her pussy. It settled onto her clit and began to rub it. Soon, the tonguing sensation began to feel good...really good, Lillie moaned, "Mmm! More... MORE!"

Zelda began to press her butt more against the ground as the bokoblin's tongue licked harder, its paw rubbing the same. She felt like she was going to cum really soon. Its paw rubbed a notch faster, its tongue was lapping and slightly sliding a bit lower down her dripping pussy. She gritted her teeth, feeling her naked body getting tenser as she felt it press its mouth against her vagina and its paw trail between the lips of her pussy, collecting the juices, before moving its hands up and rubbing her nipples.

Her lips changed to a more "O" shape as she cooed out softly. The bokoblin had began to slowly glide his large monster of a cock down along the outer lips, taking a moment to gather more juices before bringing it to her pink fold. It slid the head along her slit and Zelda knew it would feel damn good. It was now rubbing precum over the hole, making it more lubricated.

Finally, Zelda felt pressure as he had aimed and began to push it in. Despite how lubed they were, it was the size that had made it difficult. She would feel it push, then relax, then push a bit more, each push threatening to rip her in half. In a matter of seconds, only half the head was in before she felt it shift slightly. Zelda moved her to between her legs to help her relax. It hands rested on her breasts, massaging them, gently pinching the nipples. Soon, the pinching turned to gentle tugs downwards, milking her and making her whisper out of passion, "Mmm, uhhhh...bokoblin..."

While eating her pussy, the bokoblin moved it hands to Zelda's buttocks. It spread her cheeks apart and squeezed them as Zelda felt the head slide further and further into her cunt. It paused a moment, then gave one more push, finally shoving the dick all the way in, making her moan out loud, "mmmMMM! Aaaahhh!"

Zelda contracted her muscles slightly as it spread her cheeks further apart. Then, a good push let that thick, fat head slide even deeper inside as his hands slapped her butt cheek. It pulled out until the head was the only thing in, then thrusted slowly back in her vulva, but only about three inches or so before retreating again until the head was left.

The bokoblin continued to torture Zelda, who tried to push back against him, but he kept her hips firmly in place. She whined slightly and tried again, but failed. The sexual frustration grew more with every slight thrust. She felt the head pop out slightly and begged, "No please! Keep going!"

Arching her back, Zelda was trying to bring her vagina more to the creature as if to persuade it to continue. Then, all at once, it rammed the full length all the way in, then pulled out only to thrust fully back in. With every thrust, she could feel those big balls slapping against her clit, stimulating it. Zelda grasped onto the dirt below her, her teeth gritted as its thrusts became faster and harder, her breaths became shorter and her moans more often almost matching his thrusting as she cried out, "Oh, oh!... I'm.. I'm going to...!"

Then, Zelda felt its hands grab her shoulders as it began to smash its hips into that lovely pussy of hers. Her muscles tightened up as she inhaled and held her breath. Then, it pulled out fully and paused, leaving her unfinished and unsatisfied. She pleaded, "Please! Don't stop now!"

The bokoblin moved Zelda and made her lie on her back, then began to lean over her, but had her legs hooked in the crook of its elbows. Its hands rested at her sides, leaving her quite spread open and resting nearly on her mid to upper back. Its tongue came out and lightly traced small circles around Zelda's nipples, she closed her eyes and cooed softly. Soon, she felt it draw her nipple into its mouth, its cold nose pressed against her chest as he began to suckle, she whispered, "Oh, bokoblin...please...I need your cock badly deep inside me..."

She felt the head push against that used and loose back hole of hers, easily sliding in, she moved her hands to gently grip its arms. It reeled back and pumped forward, Zelda's bare bottom began to create that slurping sound as its cock worked in and out of her. It sucked at her tender nipple harder as it continued its steady pumping. The bokoblin released the nipple and leaned back slightly, one hand stayed on the back of a thigh, keeping her nearly curled, while her ass remained stuffed full of that thick red dick.

Zelda moaned out, feeling its other hands gently rub her clit, building that pleasure inside her again. Her posterior began to feel fuller, it was then she felt she was coming closer to that edge of delight, knowing that its cock was getting ready to fill her. She began to pant heavily again, her toes were starting to curl as her nude body tensed slightly, "Yes bokoblin! Fuck me hard! Fill me with your hot cum!"

Its hands grasped onto her waist and began thrusting faster and harder into Zelda, whose hand moved quickly to her pussy, rubbing her clit feverishly. Its hips rammed into her firm ass, stuffing that monster to the hilt deeply into her. Her other hand moved to her nipple, tugging, twisting, pulling and pinching as she panted, "Bokoblin, yes! I'm...I'm..."

Her muscles tightened even more around its cock as she moaned out, "I'm cumming!"

As Zelda's unclothed body was jerking underneath the bokoblin, she fell over the edge of exotic pleasure. Her own juices gushed out of her pussy and down to her ass, only lubricating it even more, the orgasm took over her body, leaving a naked Zelda trembling below the bokoblin, which then cuddled on top of her, Zelda smiled as it passed out from exhaustion. She gently moved it off of her and kissed its forehead, then she tiptoed away to avoid waking it up.

Zelda was surprised to see that it was morning, so she quickly rode her horse back to campsite. Lucky for her, Link was still asleep and did not know Zelda had been gone all night, she happliy went to sleep without him waking up.


End file.
